


Old Beau

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e14 An Khe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-03
Updated: 2004-03-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ talks with Katie and Ben about their situations.





	Old Beau

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Old Beau

**Old Beau**

**by:** soft lite

**Character(s):** CJ, Katie, and Ben  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Ben, CJ/Danny, Ben/Katie  
**Category(s):** Post-ep, romance   
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Characters from "The West Wing" are not mine.  
**Summary:** CJ talks with Katie and Ben about their situations.  
**Spoiler:** Through Season 5's "An Khe"  


CJ picked up the phone for the tenth time and looked again at the clock. Midnight. So it was nine there. Finally, she dialed. 

"Hello?" 

"Katie? It's CJ." 

"Hi CJ. Did it really take him nine months to get in touch with you?" 

"Is that how long since you broke up this time?" 

"Yeah. Doesn't he usually contact you within hours of my leaving him?" 

"Well, he started calling last July, but I was just ignoring him." 

"So what changed today?" 

"He was in my office. Of course, I wasn't there when he was. My assistant talked with him until he had to leave for a meeting. She said you're living with an orthodontist in Portland?" CJ tried hard not to think about a certain trip to Portland. 

"Yeah. He's very sexy and doesn't have those irritating habits. You going to reconcile with Ben?" After a long silence, "CJ, it's okay to tell me. We've been friends since college. We both knew we were dating him one after the other. We both knew that although he married me, you're the one he went back to whenever we broke up. It's okay." 

After another long pause, "I don't think it is okay, Katie. I no longer want to be the one he comes to because you've dumped him. Maybe I'll try to set him up with my assistant." 

"CJ, there's a guy?" Katie sounded cautious. 

"What?" CJ asked, pretending not to understand the question. 

With more confidence, "There's a guy who wants you. Who's not interested in someone else. You're his first choice." 

"Katie," CJ sighed, "it's complicated." 

"Isn't it always?" 

\--- 

CJ didn't sleep much that night, not that this was unusual. By 5:30, she had made a decision. Digging out the phone number Carol had given her, CJ dialed and waited. 

"Hello?" 

"I recognized the thinly-veiled request, Ben, and the answer is no." 

"CJ? It's not even 6 a.m. yet." 

"I can put you in touch with some people who will help you find an apartment. I'll set you up with dates, if you'd like. My assistant might agree to go out with you. But I'm not interested any more. Some pleasant memories and a nice photo just aren't enough." 

Ben finally seemed to be waking up, "Why not?" 

"For one thing, when we spend more than a little time together, we irritate each other. More importantly, I was always your second choice. I fell for you in college and you dated my best friend. She dumped you, and then you got interested in me. We gave it a try but realized we don't work. You married her. And ever since then, each time she left you, you came to me. I'm not second fiddle, Ben. You'll have to find someone else." 

"You're in love. Why didn't you tell me?" 

"It's complicated." 

"Isn't it always?" 

"You can't tell anyone." 

"Okay." 

"You're a nice guy, Ben. You'll find someone." 


End file.
